


Courfeyrac: Mario Kart Master

by surefireshore



Series: SurefireShore's Writuary 2020 [4]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, Mario Kart, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22138591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surefireshore/pseuds/surefireshore
Summary: Courfeyrac is unbeatable at Mario Kart. A platonic meet-cute.---Writuary Challenge Day 5: Slippery
Relationships: Courfeyrac & Enjolras (Les Misérables)
Series: SurefireShore's Writuary 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589320
Kudos: 11
Collections: Writuary 2020





	Courfeyrac: Mario Kart Master

Not one of Courfeyrac’s friends could beat him at Mario Kart. It was the only area of his life in which he was ruthless. And, he had found that it was a great way to relieve stress.

He was unafraid to admit that, even though he had a console of his own, he had chosen his university for both its acclaimed pre-law program and its remarkable game room. He was there now, blowing off some steam in single-player and enjoying the noise and bustle around him.

“Mind if I join you?” came a voice from his left.

“Not at all.” Courfeyrac didn’t look at the newcomer as he navigated back the home screen and passed the guy a controller. “Course preference?”

“Rainbow road.”

“Ooookay.”

The pair navigated through the selection menus quickly and the race began. Courfeyrac as toad, new guy as Peach.

Courfeyrac’s focus was unbreakable. He successfully dodged traps and shells and Donkey Kong and several bananas through the first two laps. In the last stretch, he noticed Peach coming up behind him. With horror, he remembered that Toad was fast, but Peach was faster.

And heavier. She slammed into Toad’s side and he slid to the left. She did it again. Courfeyrac watched as his kart slipped right over a banana. Toad careened into the abyss as Peach crossed the finish line.

Courf was flabbergasted, then indignant. He looked over and saw a slight blond boy next to him. “Who the fuck are you?” 

**Author's Note:**

> I did a surprising amount of research for this including but not limited to "who is the best mario kart character?"  
> Turns out someone at medium did a science [here](https://medium.com/civis-analytics/the-best-mario-kart-character-according-to-data-science-7dfb65d4c18e)  
> 


End file.
